


Warm Welcome

by Areo_ian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Saiyans are Spartans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian
Summary: Her voice: warm and weak with emotion; reached his ears and soothed his heart in a way he couldn’t express.
Relationships: Brolai - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic inspired by Lady_Red’s “Welcome Home”. Please read it before reading this! The peek into this world of Spartan Saiyan was fun, sexy and an eye opening read! It totally worth it and completely sets the stage beautifully for Rogue_1102’s “Welcome Back” and “Welcome to the Family”.
> 
> Reading all three is a treat, I promise! 
> 
> Thank you Rogue_1102 for beta-ing, reading and re-reading this story. As well as all your help with crafting and literally giving me words so it all makes sense.
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading!

His head felt stuffed from all voices funneling into his ears. He needed to cover his ears and curl down to his knees before his head exploded into pieces. But he remained perfectly still. His eyes were fixed to his fellow soldier in front of him. 

The heavy clunk of the Vice General’s staff hitting the stone next to his feet triggered a tremor through his body. He shut his eyes to refocus. A quick “ _psst_ ” broke his concentration. Immediately, he mimicked his fellow soldiers and placed his sword over his chest. Within seconds Prince Vegeta swiftly passed him, on his way to deliver the message of victory for Sparta over the Crete to the King. Once the doors of the throne room were shut, another heavy clunk signaled their dismissal. 

Before he could relax his grip on his sword, the two brother soldiers that were side by side in front of him were half way down the stone pathway leading into the city. 

“See ya! And Broly, remember, you can call me Kakarot.” The younger brother yelled over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd at the foot of the palace. 

Most of the other soldiers quickly followed. Small children and women descended on top of them. His brows touched at the sight until a hand as large as his struck his back.

“ _Ehhh_. Saps, all of em’. But I guess five years in battle will make ya act that way for ya loved ones ya kno?” Vice General Nappa appeared at Broly’s side.

“No.” Broly answered his question.

“Well, _uhhh_...I know you’re new ‘round here kid, but ya gotta stick to formation. I thought we drilled that into you before the final battle.” Nappa punched his chest but Broly didn’t move.

“Does this animal ever stick to the plan?” Another soldier put his arm around Broly’s neck. A low, but deep, rumble from his chest released the appendage from around his neck. “Settle down. No need to go berserk… again.” The soldier backed up slowly in jest.

“Turles, shut it. That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble.” Nappa walked in front of the small group of soldiers. “Listen kid, come with us. This is your first time here right? Let us show you _Sparta_.” A dark haired and blonde woman blew kisses towards the group.

“And THIS IS SPARTA!” Nappa shouted in the evening air, after capturing the kisses.

Broly stopped. He looked back at the Palace. The rays of golden candle and torch light created a halo, a golden aura, around the structure. Something inside him started to thaw; warmed by the sight. Warm, like the sunrise on his home island.

“Hey! Hurry up!”

He sheathed his sword, and adjusted his shield, before taking one last look at the only thing that reminded him of home. Broly followed them down the pathway and into the city.

Nappa led the group down the main road with the dark haired girl and the blonde haired girl on each of his shoulders. The crowd had dispersed but people were still all around him. Sounds of loud talking and laughing called out to him from every corner and from inside every building. Children ran behind him, bumping into his legs. 

The whole city felt alive. The streets were bending and curling around him as if they were smiling. Everything was starting to blur and burn. It didn’t hurt. He felt good. Good, like when an enemy approached him ready for battle. He was ready to kill this enemy, this _city_ , that wanted to kill him. A tingle in his back caught his attention. He spun around and yelled. Instead of an enemy, a thing to be defeated, a person stood in front of him. A woman.

“Well, hello to you too.” She smiled at him. He watched her dip under his sword and shield up in front of him. Unaware of when he had equipped himself, he gradually relaxed his defensive stance. Her soft rounds were pressed against his tight abs. A delicate hand slowly inched up to his face. “That’s it big boy, relax. Come have some fun with me.” The heat from her hand oozed down his face and coated his chest, finally dripping a strange fire deep into his empty core. His eyes shut. His nose inhaled the sweet yet unfamiliar scent. His mouth watered, becoming so full, some leaked out. 

“Hungry aren’t you?” He felt a hand cup his manhood and he responded with a deep grunt.

“Told you something soft will tame that animal.” Laughter from familiar voices broke the spell he was under. 

His eyes shot open. His nose hunted his prey. His mouth hungered for blood and he scanned the crowd in search of that familiar voice. Finding Turles, Broly raced towards him. Fist collided with face. Turles laid unconscious under Broly’s knuckles. 

“An-i-mal?” Blood shot out Turles’ nose, as Broly pushed his face further into the ground.

“Hey! Ease up! Get-off-of-him!” Nappa and five other soldiers pulled at both his arms, midsection and neck. “I said. At. Ease. Soldier! Let go, Broly.”

At this name, he pulled back, causing all soldiers to fall backwards. 

“You can’t keep losing your temper every time someone says some shit about you, son.” Nappa righted himself on his two feet and dusted his legs off. 

Broly stared down at the bloody man.

“King and Prince Vegeta will have your head if you kill one of your own for something as petty as that.” Nappa slapped his back and whistled sharply. “Here. Take her.” The woman wrapped her arms around his large one. “Go to the barracks. Fuck. Eat. Drink. And have your fill.” 

Broly stepped back so the other soldiers could pick up Turles body. 

“We’ll take care of this. Go home.” Nappa turned his back to Broly, waving him off. 

Broly shook the woman his arm so harshly she fell on her butt. “I have no home.” He picked up his discarded sword and shield, and headed down the street. 

“Whatever kid. Make sure you are at the barracks before sunrise a day from now. Prince Vegeta wants to test your fighting forms. One on one.” Nappa yelled to him down the block. 

As he walked, he remembered his father talking about his home of Sparta. Life in the barracks. Marrying his mother. Sparring with the now King. Being one of _them_ that replied “If.” His father always spoke of pride. The Spartan Pride of battle and death. Even on the outskirts of the country, with banishment as punishment at a long forgotten island outpost, his father’s pride was his homeland. But his shame was with its King. 

His feet brought him back to the foot of the palace. The people who roamed the streets were gone. Buildings and homes were shut up for the night. All around him was quiet. The city that threatened him now soothed him with its sweet, silent lullaby. His sword and shield weighed him down. He was hungry, tired and still pained with a strange fire deep in his core. 

The rousing aroma and soft feminine touches still lingered in his nostrils and on his skin. A surge of need welled up inside him. The need for battle, the need to be touched again, the need to go back to the only home he ever knew; the need for something filled his soul. He roared at the moon. The roar turned into a growl and the growl into a faint whisper. 

A howl at the moon caught his attention. He followed the sound down the street and through an open door courtyard. There he found a huge brown dog with monstrous jowls calling out.

“Shut up you filthy animal!” An angry voice shouted from a nearby window. 

The dog’s howl turned into a bark and the bark into a whimper. Broly clicked his teeth at the window. Lowering himself to all fours, he neared the dog closer and closer until it was able to meet him halfway and lick his face with its massive, wet tongue. Taking a seat in front of it, Broly played with the dog’s ears and scratched under the chain around its neck.

“You’re no animal are you? You are just a good boy.” 

The dog huffed in response. Broly settled himself against the cool plaster beside his new friend and let the quiet company lull him to sleep.

———

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” He heard a voice growing closer to him. He awoke to the chilly night air and surveyed his surroundings. His friend was awake and alert but no one had yet discovered their hideout.

Still drenched in sleep Broly let his instincts take over. Arming himself, he raised his guard from behind his shield. With his sword in front of him, he let its shiny tip be his compass leading him into the main road. 

“Come back here you bitch!” A distant voice echoed down the street.

“Your mother is the bitch, assh-” A small body smashed into his shield and was instantly back launched into a set of crates a few steps away.

“The fuck was that?” The small figure shook its head, then attempted to free itself from the nest of splintered wood. 

Squinting and cautious advances, revealed a familiar face to him. A weak smile replaced his previously puzzled expression. With his sword now holstered to his hip, he extended a hand down to the person. 

“Broly?” Her eyes were wide and her jaw seemed locked open. He took her hand with a-not-so-gentle tug and righted her on her feet. “Broly?! No way! That can’t be you? Here?!” 

Suddenly, the small woman wrapped her tanned arms around his waist. “Broly, I’m so glad you’re ok!” Her voice: warm and weak with emotion; reached his ears and soothed his heart in a way he couldn’t express.

“Cheelai.” He looked down at her.

“Broly. I missed you!” She looked up at him. The tears in her eyes which made his smile frown. 

“Ollie, ollie oxen BITCH! Where are you?”

She pushed off of him. Her back to him and hands outstretched, she attempted to shield him from the incoming threat. A quick second guess of her actions placed her behind him peeking around his forearm.

“Actually, I might need _your_ help, big guy.” A weak laugh and faint smile danced on her face. 

“Where. Is. My. Money? When I find it, and you, you both are...are...” A man, not Spartan, approached them from around the bend of the street. 

“Mine.” Locking eyes, Broly finished his sentence in a low, threatening tone.

Cheelai smiled boldly and raised a finger to the other man.

“Aye there big guy. I, I don’t want no trouble. I, I just want my money back, that's all.” The man held his trembling hands up in front of him in fear. His sandals scuffed against the stone road as they retreated backwards.

“Your money?!” Cheelai stepped out from behind Broly, placing herself in between the two men. “It’s Lemo’s money that you cheated him out of, and I won back. So it’s mine!”

“Yours?!?” The man briefly dropped his fear and picked up his anger, by stepping forward. Before he could speak again, the side of his head sunk deeper into the fresh cracks in the wall next to him. His body went limp as it dropped to the ground. 

“Serves you right, asshole.” 

Broly grunted in agreement. They stared at the body laid out in the middle of the street. 

“Thanks for that.” She squeezed a few of his fingers in her hand. The other hand she gently rested on his stomach. “I had to get Lemo’s money back. He-“ The bottom of her short purple toga swayed in the air. Pulled off her feet, by a strong grip at her shoulders, Broly brought his lips to hers with a move told to him by the oldest brother soldier. 

With little room, she pulled back in surprise. He watched in hesitation as that strange feeling wrestled with the thought of her hating him for kissing her. 

A smirk rose from her lips as they fused with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed his large hand over her lower back, pressing her body into his. Her fingers pulled at the hairs at the back of his neck and nails dug into the hard muscle beneath them. He shifted her body so her entrance aligned with the tip of his meaty spear. 

Inexperienced, but greedy, his tongue breached passed her lips. She took her time, wrapping her tongue around his and ushering it back. Her thighs squeezed his waist as she teasingly moved her body up and down his bare chest. The lower she moved the deeper the tip of his cock pushed through his undergarments and into the fabric covering her pleasure center. His hands tightened around her waist, holding her in place firmly over his cock. Forgetting where they were, she threw her head back and released a moan that sang from her lips. Fully erect, he attempted to thrust himself into her core but whimpered when he couldn’t find the relief he needed. She pulled herself up to his lips once more sucking, biting and licking them until she could momentarily temper the burning passion in her core.

“Come on big guy. Let me give you a _warm_ welcome.” She tried to jump down off of him but he didn’t budge. “Ok? I don’t mind the ride, my place is at the other end of the street.”

He starred in the direction she motioned to, but he didn’t move.

“What’s wrong Broly?” She looked at him confused. 

He looked both ways down the street then turned them around to the spot where the man was supposed to be. 

She followed his gaze and sucked her teeth. “I guess he was alive and slipped away while we were… busy.”

He took a few steps up the street and into the courtyard. His friend eagerly met his hand. “Be a good boy. I’ll be back tomorrow, ok.”

“They let you have a dog in the barracks?”

“No. Found him tonight. Reminds me of Ba.” He gave the dog one more shake on its head before walking back into the street.

“Aw Ba. You must have had to leave him behind when you joined the military.” Cheelai rubbed his chest at the sound of the pet's name.

“No. Father killed it when we left the outpost.”

“What?! I’m sorry.”

“It’s better he’s dead than alone.” 

“Where’s that bast- your father?”

“Dead. Killed by the emperor.”

She nestled her head on his shoulder and folded her arms around his neck, in a gentle hug.“Sorry for your loss, both of them.” 

He continued walking them down the street, until he came to a stop in the middle of a windowless backstreet. Grabbing a towel off a low hanging line, he set it on top of a stack of crates then set her down comfortably. The cling from his shield being placed upon the ground and unbuckling of the straps of his sheath were the only noise around them.

“Why are we stopping here?” Almost at eye level, she questioned him. 

“Too far. I… I want you… now, Cheelai.” His words were a soft and gentle plea, not a demand. This time he watched her hesitation wrestle with the need in her eyes.

Slowly, she slid forward to the edge of her seat. Her fingers disappeared behind the folds of his undergarment and tiny hands wrapped around his impressive manhood. Fingers pressed and rubbed soft sensitive flesh that he only knew how to touch. His lids slid shut as a moan escaped his lips. There were no thoughts in his head, no visions, only a feeling. A feeling that melted his core in a way only he knew how. Another moan almost left his lips before a discomfort blocked his pleasure.

Her hands, unable to free his thick cock, stopped their ministrations. Untying the cloth at his waist and letting it fall to the ground, he revealed his bare form to her. Grinning, she pumped him vigorously. He inhaled deeply and threw his head back in ecstasy. 

“Don’t worry Broly.” Her voice called his attention back to her. She fixed her eyes into his heavily laden ones. “I’m all yours.” 

“Mine?” He asked between labored breaths, placing his hands on the wall behind her.

She rested her forehead on his. “Yours.”

He leaned in for a kiss but a loud cry escaped from his lips as he erupted in her hand. She kept pumping him while cum continually flowed over her fingers and pooled on to the ground.

His body felt melted, like bronze in liquid heat. The glow of the moon overhead reinvigorated his spirit and he released a feral roar. He felt the warmth her hands leave his still weeping manhood but the moon harnessed his attention. 

He let out another roar before facing her. She was frozen; clutching the fabric beneath her thighs with cum covered hands. He pressed closer to her but she pushed herself back away from him. 

Taking his time, too scared to frighten her any more, he lifted his hand to her face, letting his thumb brush her cheek. The fear in the eyes of his enemies mirrored the fear in hers. 

“Broly will never hurt Cheelai.” At his words, he watched the color return to her tanned face calming her features. A small hand rubbed the back of his large one cupping her face.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

He stared into her eyes; too nervous to move. After a while, she wiped what remained of his seed from her hands on her gown, she untied the white banding from around her neck and waist. 

He took a few steps back. Never seeing a woman as beautiful as her reveal themselves bare to him, his gaze alternated from her curly covered sex to her brown nipples.

“Come here and let me help you keep that promise.”

Broly stepped forward and swallowed his nerves. She gingerly led his hand towards her entrance. He watched as she rolled his fingers into his palm, but pulled the center one back to her. She scooted forward again and opened her legs, resting each one on the sides of the crates. His finger was moved from under her curls to circled the soft button between her folds. Repeating the action again and again, freed a stifled cry from her throat. He listened as she moaned into the air. The sweet song prompted his fingers to tightly grab his manhood and stroke it from base to tip. 

He watched as his finger was guided into her sex. His lids lowered the deeper he went. _Soft? Wet? Jelly? Doughy?_ No words could describe how his finger felt inside her. A hiss snapped his eyes open. The pained expression on her face made him stop all his move movements. 

“I’m OK.” She spoke softly.

He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She pulled his finger out of her. “If just your finger hurts, the Kais know if _that’s_ gonna fit.” The smirk across her lips contradicted the meaning of her words. 

“I… we… you…”

“It’s OK. A little pain with pleasure makes it feel better.” She pulled him down onto her lips. Sloppy but passionately, he kissed her; never ever waiting to come up for air. Gently circling her soft, sticky button, he thumbed his own dripping head. 

“ _Mmmm_ Broly, yes. Yes!” Her nails dived into his hand at her sex. “I'm ready. I want it in me, again.”

He inched in his finger, pausing in between movements to hear her moan with the need for more. When he was as deep as he could go, his finger twitched. She cried out as her leg closed tightly around his wrist. Flicking his finger faster and faster, rewarded him with her sweet song getting louder and louder.

Pumping himself again, he mirrored the action with his finger. When he reached his base, he pulled out of her. When he reached his tip, he thrusted into her. He was fixated to the sight and of his appendage disappearing inside and reappearing with a suction pop, coated in thick creamy fluid.

“Broly.”

His head shot up with eyes wide and alert. She tried to hold back a giggle behind her hand. 

“Keep your hand right there, ok?”

He quickly nodded in compliance. She gripped the sides of the crate and brought a heel up next to her hand. Lifting her butt up she rode his finger as fast as she wanted. She leaned on one hand and played with her nipple with the other. Mixed sounds floated in the night air. Her breast bounced with every move of her hips. He extended his tongue to catch her free nipple. Once caught he sucked at the supple mound furiously.

“Don’t suck too hard. Lightly. _Mmm hmmm_. Just like… just like that Broly.”

She returned her hand to its previous position. Lifting herself higher she rolled her hips, taking him in deeper than before.

“Broly, I’m close. I’m so close.”

He watched her and felt her tighten around him. Plunging in harder while flicking the tip of his finger, he met her hips at a thunderous pace. Instinct drove him to move his lips to her neck. He licked and sucked, searching for the spot that tasted the sweetest. 

“BROLY!”

As she came, he bit down until the sweet copper taste reached his tongue. 

“BRO- _AHHHHH_ -FUCK! _AHHHH_!” Hoarse screams filled the area. 

Pulling out of her, he continued to kiss her neck until she gently pushed him back. “What was that?”

“Mine.” He said flatly.

“What?”

“You said you are mine. Raditz said when you find your mate, you mark her as yours and she will mark you.”

“Oh? Ok… Wait, who?...Wait, what? Mate?!”

Broly rapidly shook his head in response. 

“Sounds like a Spartan thing. But, _umm_. Maybe, warn me next time.”

“Ok.” He leaned in for a kiss but quickly grabbed her, sheltering her body under his. Cold liquid saturated the side of his hair and back with the faint scent of cleaning perfume.

“You two, ‘Broly’ or whatever your name is,” An older woman shouted and mocked his name from her doorway. “Leave my yard at once! Before I alert the guard! Some people are _trying_ to sleep!” 

Broly uncovered Cheelai as the wood door slammed shut. They shared a quiet smile. 

He re-holstered his sheathed sword and picked up his shield. Returning to her, she was looking down at her pleasure soaked garments and frowned at them. Eyeing a wide blanket over the line, he grabbed it and folded it around her shoulders. With a small kiss on the forehead, he scooped her in his arms.

In the main street, he looked up towards the palace. Freeing her hand from under the blanket, she directed his gaze to her.

“Let’s go, it’s this way.”

He took one more look at the palace then walked as she directed.

“Wait, Broly. You left… you're naked!” 

He peaked over his shoulder to his rear and shrugged. She giggled into the warmth of his chest.

They reached her doorstep and he placed her on her feet. She pushed open the door and went in. He unabashedly stood outside. 

“Come inside silly.” She pulled him in by the arm. “You are welcomed here, your home is with me.”


End file.
